Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for aircraft, including helicopters. In aircraft, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft. In terrestrial applications, turbine engines are often used for power generation.
Particles, such as dirt, dust, sand, volcanic ash, and other environmental contaminants can cause reduced operational time or “time-on-wing” for the aircraft environment, or reduced “up time” in terrestrial application. This problem is exacerbated in certain operating environments around the globe where turbine engines are exposed to significant amounts of airborne particles. Particles supplied to the turbine components can clog, obstruct, or coat the flow passages and surfaces of the components, which can reduce the lifespan of the components.